By the Light, a Tribute to Eddie
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Eddie Guerrero's friends get ready for his memorial service and find it hard to cope. Set in AU, features Lita, Matt, Jeff, Christian and more. This is my tribute.


_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the Riot Zone ideas. That is all._

_**Author Notes**: I finally managed to finish this tribute of mine to Eddie. It's set in my AU Riot Zone universe but you don't have to have read the other stories to understand or enjoy this story more. It's simply my way of honouring Eddie. The pairings vaguely featured which also feature in my AU are Matt/Lita, Jeff/Christian, Edge/Jericho, Stacy/Scott Steiner, Torrie/Billy Kidman, Trish/Bubba. Oh and in this universe, Lita is pregnant with Matt's child – it's no big thing for this story but thought it might confuse people. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

**BY THE LIGHT, GOODBYE TO EDDIE**

The first thing that Matt noticed was how dim the bar was. The only thing that lit it was the single candle on the bartop. It was right next to a framed photo of Eddie, lighting his smiling face. Matt paused as he reached it, tracing a finger over the plain wood frame. God, Eddie had been young. Forcing himself to concentrate, Matt looked around. It looked like the club room was empty but, as he cast a glance over the counter, he could make out his fiancé kneeling there. The only thing to distinguish her from the dim dark light that filled the room was the flash of her distinctive red hair.

"Li," he called softly, hoping not to startle her. "Li, you ready?"

There was a bump and Lita pulled herself to her feet. She was wiping her eyes with one hand and clutching black Mary Janes in the other. Matt's heart went out to her. She looked so young and pale, almost fragile in the dim light. Her hair didn't have any curl in it tonight and her eyes looked empty under the hazel sheen. He wanted to crush her in his arms and tell her everything was gonna be ok even though it clearly wasn't. Anything to take that look from her face that made him feel so useless.

"I'm ready," she replied with an almost smile.

As Matt opened his mouth to say something falsely reassuring, there were footsteps and Jeff and Christian walked in. They were both noticeably subdued and managed for once to be muted and almost co-ordinated with their clothing. Not that Eddie would have minded. He'd have probably loved it if they'd shown up in some of their normal unique clothing. But the invitation had said 'smart respectful, black optional' and Christian and Jeff had adhered remarkably well to that plea in jeans and white shirts. Matt noticed they were tightly clasping hands.

"Hey guys," greeted Jeff. "Ready for this?"

"I'm not," answered Christian tightly.

He didn't look ready either. His eyes were darting nervously and his usual charming smile wasn't present.

Lita emerged from behind the bar and, without pause, crossed the room to Christian and flung her arms around him. He wrapped himself around her, purposefully or otherwise dragging Jeff into the tangle who obliged by using his spare arm to squeeze Lita. Matt watched as the three of them shared their grief, knotted together.

Then Lita pulled away slightly, saying something quietly to the couple as Jeff rubbed her back comfortingly. Matt was beginning to feel like a fourth wheel and had the urge to pour himself a strong drink. It was going to be a long night.

"Are we meeting the others there?" he asked at last.

"Yeah, we should get going," Lita said as she finished pulling on her shoes.

As she went to retrieve her purse from the bar, Matt was struck by just how far along she was in her pregnancy. Her belly had swollen and looked even bigger in the tight fitting black she'd chosen to wear. She'd worked behind the bar until everyone had insisted she stop. After that, she sat down behind it, glowering occasionally but mostly throwing out instructions.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in surprise to see Jeff looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"How you holding up, bro?" he asked.

"Still in shock, I think," replied Matt truthfully. "I can't believe he's gone. We're not going to see him laugh or dance or anything ever again. I can't take it in."

"I know what you mean, man. So much stuff reminds me of him," mused Jeff. "Like I'll hear a song I know I heard him sing or a shirt I know I've seen him wear and then there's all these memories flying at me. I haven't stopped painting since it happened."

"And that's the truth," muttered Christian.

Ever since news of Eddie's passing, Jeff hadn't seemed to sleep. Whenever Christian spent the night with him, he would find the bed empty in the middle of the night and then Jeff in his trailer making something. Always with this desperate look in his eyes. It really did seem like he hadn't stopped since hearing the news.

Lita emerged, purse in hand, and, after a moment's hesitation, blew out the solitary candle. The bar was instantly drenched in darkness. Matt felt her fingers fumble for his hand and he squeezed her hand tight.

"What was with the candle?" asked Jeff as they made their way to the door.

"I felt like something different," replied Lita evasively. "It helped me feel closer to Eddie."

There was no answer to that and soon, they were walking down the street to the small chapel where the memorial service was taking place. The Guerrero family had wanted something meaningful but not extravagant and so the chapel was booked, the service arranged and the people invited. All too soon they reached the doorway and Lita paused, feet refusing to move.

"Li?" Matt checked quietly. "You ok?"

She turned to him, her eyes suddenly bright and then he saw her naked pain. Everyone who knew Eddie felt his passing deeply and Lita was no exception. He'd been surprised at how well she'd held it together so far. Now though, he could see the full extent of her grief and it broke his heart.

"We're all feeling it, Li," he told her. "And we're all here for each other. Just like Eddie would have wanted."

"I know, I just…." Lita's other hand went to her belly. "I know that inside that chapel, it'll all suddenly be real. There'll be people crying and Vicki and the girls and I don't know if I can handle that. Plus I don't want Junior here popping out early."

Jeff laughed and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Even Christian managed a smile, the shadows lifting for a few moments.

"I doubt that'll happen," Jeff said. "It's gonna be a shock for all of us going in there but we've got to do it. To say goodbye."

"No matter how much it hurts us," added Christian.

Lita nodded and took a deep breath, blinking back tears. Then she began walking into the chapel with the boys trailing behind.

* * *

Lita had been right. It was an emotional service. Everyone who called Eddie a friend was there and Vicki held herself together magnificently throughout it, managing to tell stories that no one else knew with tears falling down her face. The girls looked both lost and scared, huddled together on the front seats and achingly lonely without their Daddy. 

Everyone was affected. Trish was huddled against Bubba's chest, her shoulders shaking whilst Jacqueline and D-Von, hands clasped together, looked completely shellshocked. Christy and Ashley clung to each other whilst Rey had to go out several times when it all got too much for him. Chris and Edge looked like they hadn't slept for at least a week, their eyes haunted and both pairs of hands intertwined together as though they'd fall apart without them. Torrie never emerged from where her face was buried against Billy's chest the instant they took their seats. Stacy couldn't stop shaking and tears poured down her face as Scott wrapped an arm around her. For once, he wasn't wearing his shades and the sight of the deep pain in his uncovered eyes was startling to everyone.

And Chris Benoit, Eddie's best friend and business partner in the many ventures they both owned and loved, sat down at the front with his wife Nancy. He didn't seem to move but everyone knew he was crying.

But there had been something beautiful there too. They were there together, helping each other heal and honouring Eddie's memory the way it should be. He wouldn't drive in his beloved lowrider anymore or work out in the gym or come to the Riot Zone to celebrate a business coup or dance with Christy in that unique way that made everyone smile and he wouldn't read his kids any more bedtime stories. But every one of them had been part of his life and to know Eddie Guerrero, no matter the pain now, had been a privilege. Eddie had shown how well life could be lived, how a marriage could survive the harshest trials and how to love everyone you met and make them feel special. That was something death couldn't change and something everyone would carry with them when they emerged from the chapel, blinking in the warm and pleasant sunlight of the forever altered day.


End file.
